


Never Drink (Too Much)

by SutaMasque



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaMasque/pseuds/SutaMasque
Summary: Tengo wakes up with a throbbing headache and a vague recollection of making out with his frenemy the night prior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beep boop my hand slipped and I made another

There's way too much light that is way too sharp, stabbing his eyelids and heightening the agony. Tengo wakes up with a throbbing headache and a vague recollection of making out with his frenemy the night prior. The said frenemy is snoring on top of him right now and reeking of double dose of whiskey he himself had drunk last night. The sound hurts him too, as much as the smell does. He's being hurt by multiple things simultaneously while doing absolutely nothing about it. 

Tengo inhales through his mouth, and it feels like desert. With a quiet groan, he tries to move Jeego out of the way to stand up, but the older hitman is a dead weight on him. His body screams in protest and if he didn't know better he'd think he'd gotten into a pretty shit fight last night. 

He tries to remember the details but gives up halfway. Having gotten smashed in a local bar and nearly fucking each other on the couch is probably the whole gist of it anyway. He would be embarrassed if he wasn't so shocked that happened at all. 

God he's sick and he needs water  _right now_. 

Somehow through literal agony Tengo manages to move his rival a bit to the side to oh-so-slowly motion to get up. Jeego makes a sound next to him and it's entirely too loud. Tengo finds his glasses on the floor along with both of their jackets and ties, which he ignores for now, and makes his way to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, both for himself because fuck that asshole Jeego. 

Except not really. 

Upon returning he finds his rival staring up at him, the expression on his face matching his own - a mix of regret and eternal agony. They silently agree not to consume the amounts of alcohol they'd gone through last night ever again. Still, a question hangs in the air - what the fuck has happened last night?

"You remember anything?" Jeego asks in a raspy voice, accepting the glass from the other, who shakes his head in denial, ‘cause a little white lie never hurt anyone. It suddenly occurs to him that even though Jeego's gone through much more, he still might remember too, but that idea is quickly disproved. "Drawin' a blank here too," grumbles the other hitman after greedily swallowing the water.

They feel a little better, but not enough for Tengo to kick Jeego out. Their shirts are crumpled and smelly and there are traces of alcohol on Jeego’s, Tengo can't tolerate that. Laundry is in order before he sends the other on his way. Shower too, and maybe breakfast if he doesn't end up throwing it all back up. 

The two of them rest in silence for a while longer until their condition can be called somewhat normal or at least a little bit better, and that's when the talking starts. 

"So we went to the bar," Jeego starts, Tengo just nods, "had a little too much to drink."

"Not little," Tengo interrupts. "Enough to make me drag your ass back home after you started hitting on the bartender. That was very unceremonious and inappropriate." And maybe he was a little jealous, but at least he's remembering things now. 

He's also remembering touches and kisses and drunken declarations and pinning Jeego to the very sofa they both are reclining on now. And that frankly makes him uncomfortable. And maybe a little embarrassed. And perhaps just a tiny bit turned on. 

Granted Jeego doesn't remember any of those things, he has nothing to worry about. Or at least he thinks so as he watches the other hitman turn to face him. 

"So you lied about remembering nothing."

"It's uh-- coming back to me now."

Jeego opens his mouth to say something, but is immediately interrupted.

"We went to the bar, got drunk together, I dragged you here and we both passed out on the couch as soon as we arrived. That's all that happened, now come on." Tengo moves to sit upright with his back turned to Jeego, unbuttoning his shirt. "I need these washed. They reek something awful. Give me yours; you know where a spare is."

Jeego is awfully silent as Tengo takes his shirt off and starts folding it for seemingly no reason.

"Are you sure you did nothing else between us getting drunk and passing out?" Tengo turns to Jeego and eyes him questionably. The other hasn't even started unbuttoning his shirt yet, he's just... staring. 

"No, why?" he asks perplexed, anxiety seeping between words.

"Because your back is telling a very different and frankly very interesting story."

"Wh-"

Oh...oh no.

"And so is your neck, lover boy."

He can remember nails too, dragging down his spine, teeth sinking into his skin between heated kisses. The marks that left must be something awful.

His face is hot and he stammers something unintelligible in denial. There's no way Jeego will let him live this down. The other probably thinks he's scored with some chick from the bar last night. And he would want to know the details. 

"Well, at least one of us got laid last night, huh?" Jeego grins as he begins unbuttoning his own shirt to hand it over, and Tengo's eyes widen in horror as he watches him.

"We didn't."

Jeego's chest is littered with hickeys, which start at his neck and continue down his stomach to the hem of his trousers.

The elder notices them too and stops to stare, glances at some of their creased clothing on the floor, and then looks back up at Tengo whose face is an equivalent of a purple tomato at this point. 

"We didn't," Jeego parrots, eyebrows furrowing. He blinks a couple of times and Tengo can almost hear his rival's brain trying to piece things together.

Then Jeego moves as ungracefully as a hangover hitman with a bad eyesight would, and sits next to his partner.

"How'd this happen?" he asks, turning Tengo bodily to face him. Upon closer examination his abdomen is also covered with scratch marks. 

Tengo sucks in a breath, uncertain of what to expect, "I'm-- I'm not sure. We got close in the cab because it was cold, and one reaction provoked another, and--"

"Do you regret it?" Tengo doesn't expect the question nor the gentle tone and remains silent for a long while, only stammering a shaky 'no' when Jeego is about to let go of him.

He recalls ragged breaths and reassuring whispers, grit teeth as the two of them tried to calm down despite the nagging desire. None of them wanted to take advantage of the other’s intoxicated state.

"Obviously that didn't go too far eh." Jeego's voice is strangely calm compared to the all-consuming panic that is Tengo's emotions. "Still a damn shame I don't remember any of it."

Tengo still doesn't say anything and Jeego rolls his eyes. 

"Come on, Mr. One Step Ahead, I'm not _straight,_ or I wouldn't have let you flirt with me at work like you do every time they send us somewhere together."

Oh. He totally noticed. 

Tengo relaxes and chuckles, "Sorry this is just... really new; I didn't know I was capable of something like that and that you--"

He stutters again, going silent when he notices that Jeego's face is suddenly very close. He swallows, turning purple again. 

"Can I kiss you?" He hears Jeego whisper and his breath hitches. 

"No." He turns away and pushes on the other hitman's shoulders to put some distance between their faces. 

Jeego is clearly perplexed, brows drawn up.

"I mean-- go brush your teeth first and take a shower. Then maybe I'll allow you more than a simple kiss. I'm not sure which fucking reeks worse, your breath or your body, but it’s godawful. "

"Real smooth," Jeego grins and finishes taking off his shirt, throwing it at Tengo when he stands up, causing the younger to let out a sound full of disgust as it lands on his face. 

When Tengo finally hears water running, he quickly gets up and puts the shirts into the washing machine, starting to clean around to the best of his ability. He's acutely aware he needs a shower too and he's sure he will feel a lot better after one.

And he wants to, because he also wants to catch up on what he didn't get to finish last night.


End file.
